Don't Touch My Pocky
by L5D
Summary: When two friends L5D and Shi-chan get bored one night with being tired, they go on a magical spontaneous adventure into the Netherlands of all creativity. And it all starts with a talking panda.
1. And So It Begins

****Disclaimers: **Neither _L5D_ nor _shiroi-chan113_ own any of the characters in this story unless otherwise listed below. Since there are too many things we are referencing and having just pop in we won't actually try to write out what we don't own, rather the things we do own are written.

Character's owned

L5D [pronounced Lizard]

Shi-chan

The Pocky Elves

Random Emo person [Walter]

Beckett

Cousin It

Siake and Ekais

* * *

_Whilst sitting in a dark room with William and ShiroiPC two good friends began an adventure of sorts. At first they were unsure of how to do it until, clearing their throats they began._

Once upon a time in a magical land far away, in the land of Spare Oom outside of the great wardrobe constructed for Narnia, there lived two friends who were half asleep at the start of our story.

_"Wait, wait, wait. You can't begin a story with the main characters half asleep!"_

_Looking over at her stuffed moving panda, the great lizard girl glared._

_"Shush Beckett! You aren't real!"_

_Pulling his ears back and huddling down on his haunches, the stuffie dripped great tears of imagination from his beady eyes. Feeling sad for the now seemingly abandoned panda L5D wiped a tear away with her tail and spoke in a low voice._

_'Well no one else can hear you, dear."_

_Looking up at her and the cat next to her Beckett sighed._

_"Doesn't that make you two crazy?"_

_The large white cat licked one paw and replied, "Why yes... By gum it does!"_

_Lifting her paw up, she proceeded to hit both the panda and the lizard in the head._

_"We're not even a paragraph in and you are already off topic!"_

_Shifting colours, as the lizard was apt to do, L5D leaped into the air._

_"JUMPING JELLYBEANS BATMAN! THE STORY IS IN DANGER OF FALLING APART!"_

_Clearing her throat the white cat pushed the other two aside and took up the audiences attention._

_"Ahem. Back to the story."_

As the two frolicked in a dark room in the middle of a field, they found a bright light that lead them away from the comfort of their homes and towards a rivers edge. Disdainfully both creatures froze staring at the rushing stream of liquid in front of them. The white cat cringed away from the water as it burbled past them.

Suddenly, our from nowhere, a large black [totally not in a racist way] emo ran by screaming for help as he dove into the water. From out of his pocket there fell a small box of creamy yellow sticks. Knowing that emos usually either drop food or pain making things, the friends were slightly reluctant to grab it until a little person no larger than a babies pinky ran to the box and tried to move it.

_"Wow."_

_"Yep, Shi-chan. Just some random emo person. And that tiny thing is a pocky elf."_

_Taking a pointing stick, L5D proceeded to point at the frozen scene illustrating what she said._

_"Of course it is," smirked the white cat._

_"Of course."_

Knowing that this small creature was an elf of sorts L5D reached out to the creamy sticks of goodness with her tongue. Licking one of them she exclaimed "Pocky! OMIGOSH SHI-CHAN A POCKY ELF! THEY WERE REAL THIS WHOLE TIME!"

_"Chill out you two No reason to be getting excited over part of your story. It's not real after all."_

_"Shut up Beckett! You're not real!" they shouted in unison._

_"Of course he is," chirruped the small orange furry Cousin It duck._

_Eyes widening, the neko stared at the new stuffed animal._

_"W__e've got to get these mythological creatures out of our story.... WAIT DID YOU SAY POCKY??? WHERE???"_

_"MINE!" shrieked the purple lizard, eyes rolling in her head._

_"MY YELLOW STRAWBERRY FL- Wait... what?"_

_"Why is it yellow?"_

_"Iunno...."_

_"Hmmm...."_

_"Well, continue the story, maybe we'll get there in time."_

_"I know! We should go on a random adventure and find out!"_

_The cat laughed hysterically at this seeing as the two friends were already well into a random adventure of their own making._

_"Yes!" shouted L5D. "Let's!"_

Suddenly a yellow rabbit ran by with a large pocket watch in his hands.

"I'm late, latelatelate!"

Right as this happened a sound erupted from Shi-chan's throat.

"We're off to see the Wizard... da da da da duh da duh da!"

_"Wrong song, baka neko!"_

_"BECKETT! STAY OUT OF IT!"_

Surreptitiously grabbing the box of pocky still covered in a pocky elf, the now blue lizard pushed them into her kangaroo pouch.

_"Wait... you have a kangaroo pouch... since when?"_

_Eying the lizard in a new light, the cat looked skeptical of her friends abilities to control her being.  
"Uhh.... That doesn't matter. We need to chase that rabbit! He's got our answer!"_

_Evading the question with shifty eyes and a return to the story, L5D made it safely out of the questioning stare of Shi-chan._

As the two ragtag friends and their unhappy passenger stood staring after the yellow rabbit, the white cat straightened its tail and shouted,

"Allons y!"

_The audience listening to the story collectively stared at Shi-chan their eyes wide in question._

_"What? It's French."_

_Both stuffies and the lizard fell on their faces, overwhelmed by the large sweatdrop that they had formed._

But as they chased the rabbit a strange thing happened. The world warped and they were suddenly not at home anymore. They were surrounded by bright coloured flowers and little singing people with giant lollipops.

Singing with happiness the polkadot lizard bounced up and down while exclaiming something.

"WE MADE IT TO CANDYLAND!"

Holding the bright orange tail of her friend the neko sighed.

"No, Sherlock. See the fairy witch?"

"We're in Oz!"

Whacking L5D with her tail, Shi-chan let out a string of exasperated words.

"Really? I didn't notice."

Not appreciating the blatant sarcasm that her friend directed her way, L5D tried to direct the conversation back to the rabbit.

"Well we should just-"

Magically a line of giant chickens of three colours yellow, black and white ran by, and the white chicken was wearing ruby slippers and the lizard and cat were distracted by the shiny objects. Pouncing upon the chicken's back the lizard and cat rode away from the rabbit and the singing people and into a dark dark forest.  
The whole time they were on the backs of the giant birds, the lizard switched between mimicking Ed from _Ed, Edd, and Eddy_ and singing the Rap de Chocobo to her pretty white chicken.

"CHIKENS! CHOCOCHOCOCHOCOBO! CHICKENS!"

_"And this children is why you should never give two teenaged girls sugar before they go to sleep when you know that they don't sleep at all," commented the orange ball of fluff that was called Cousin It._

_"This is highly entertaining."_

_"Dangerous, but entertaining."_

_Out of nowhere two cats jumped up to be with the group of narrators. Moving the same way but in opposite directions they introduced themselves._

_"We are Siake."_

_"And Ekais."_

_Curling up beside the white neko, they urged the two friends to continue the story._

_Before it could be continued though Beckett began to speak._

_"Indeed. Dangerous indeed."_

_Chorusing their voices together Shi-chan and L5D said, "How is it dangerous?"_

_"Okay, for your sanity."_

_"What sanity?"_

_"Uhh.. You know..."_

_Looking at the white cat with one eye and the others with her other eye, L5D squeaked._

_"That little red string that ties your pinkies together when you- Oh, wait. Never mind. That's called love."_

_"Ooh, yeah! Wait isn't that when you feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside and can't tell the difference between wanting to choke the living daylights out of someone or jumping them?"_

_Suddenly a thought came to the white lizard._

_"MONKEY BONE! I LOVE THAT MOVIE!"_

_Cocking her head to the side the neko looked at her friend._

_"Quoi?"_

_"Tis a great movie with Brandon Frasier and a few other people whose names escape me and- OWWW! What was that for Beckett?"_

_"You weren't focusing."_

_"What's focusing?" the friends again chorused._

_"You have a story to tell, remember?"_

_"Oh! Right..."_

_Moving their eyes swiftly from side to side the storytellers continued with their tale._

So finally the chicken slowed down as the forest around them grew darker and darker with no end in sight. Hearing struggling in the trees ahead the two animals dismounted their noble bird-steed and flew over to the rescue. Well more like walked. Seeing a small furry creature and other slightly taller bearded creatures being attacked by spiders they rushed forward and attempted to help, only to get tangled in the webs themselves.

****Note:** Thus ends part one of our heroins adventure. Can you guess where they are and what's going on? Well soon you'll find out! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Ps. We like reviews and comments.


	2. Out of the Frying Pan, into the Bacon

**Don't Touch My Pocky**

****Disclaimers: **Same as last time.Neither _L5D_ nor _shiroi-chan113_ own any of the characters in this story unless otherwise listed below. Since there are too many things we are referencing and having just pop in we won't actually try to write out what we don't own, rather the things we do own are written.

Character's owned

L5D [pronounced Lizard]

Shi-chan

The Pocky Elves

Random Emo person [Walter]

Beckett

Cousin It

Siake and Ekais

* * *

The two girls struggled inside the sticky net of maple syrup spider webs. As they did so the little furry creature freed itself with a shining blue blade and chased all the spiders away, then freed the dwarves. It did not however notice Shi-chan or L5D screaming at it to help them, so they remained stuck to the webs as Bilbo and his thirteen dwarves ran off.

_"Wait. You expect me to believe that after chasing the rabbit from Alice in Wonderland you ended up in the middle of the Hobbit?"_

_"Beckett, this is our adventure. Our story. If you don't like it go die in a hole."_

_"Now, where were we.... Oh yes."_

Still stuck in the webs, a large spider began to approach them, wheezing with age as he did so. They could tell that he was non-sympathetic to them and so they began screaming for help. Out of the forest charged a giant of a man. He had a great bushy beard and long bushy hair. Swinging the weasels that he was holding in one hand down to the ground, he bellowed at the spider.

"Aragog! Don't you even think about harming them! Look at the poor creatures! They don't want to be eaten by a giant spider!"

the spider, Aragog so it seemed, clacked its large mandibles together in a frustrated way.

"OH THANK YOU! WE DIDN'T WANT TO BE EATEN!"

Eyes widening, the giant looked closer at the two "animals" before him. Seeing that one was constantly changing colour and that they both had human-like features to them, he rounded on the spider.

"They can talk! You are not allowed to eat things that can talk! How many times must I tell you this! These two creatures are obviously rare things that must have a hard time fitting in with others! Don't even think about eating them! You can have the weasels that I was gonna feed to the hippogriffs. I know you like your food squirming, but for now, deal with it."

Lifting his great hands, the giant-

_"How did this turn into Harry Potter!? YOU GUYS ARE IN THE WRONG STORY AGAIN! I CAN-"_

_"SHUT UP BECKETT!"_

_Turning to the stuffed panda, the entire audience whacked him over the head. Siake and Ekais wrapped their tails around his mouth effectively shutting the stuffie up for the moment._

Lifting his great hands, the giant quickly untangled the webbing. Once he had gotten the two down he looked around him to make sure no one was there. Pulling a large pink umbrella out from his large pocket-filled jacket, he spoke to them.

"Me name's Hagrid. Sorry 'bout Aragog there. He doesn't discriminate about what he eats. So you two are animals?"

Looking at each other the friends had an idea.

"Oh, we're not really animals."

"Yeah, we were cursed."

"Can you fix it?"

"I c'n try."

Raising his umbrella over his head Hagrid swung it around and brought it down. Pointing it directly at the girls he muttered a few words and gasped. In front of him stood two girls. But they were not quite normal, they still had animal parts.

Shi-chan had white cat ears and tail to go with her bushy hair. L5D had a strange kangaroo pouch and a Mushu tongue. Her skin reflected the colours around her and was still ever changing. Still not quite normal, the friends looked at each other and began bouncing up and down with glee.

_"How can you guys still be part animal? And how does L5D still have her pouch? I don't understand."_

_"Well Cousin It, you have to know that this story doesn't make much sense already. I mean they don't listen to what we think anyway."_

_"Beckett, shut it. We're tired of the interruptions. Can we please get back to the story?"_

Suddenly the yellow rabbit ran by the clearing yelling about how late he was again. Still curious as to where he was going, Shi-chan and L5D chased after him, tripping over their own feet while still getting used to being humanoid.

As they ran deeper and deeper into the forest they began to have trouble keeping up with the yellow rabbit. Eventually after running out of breath they stopped to take a break. Out from behind the Truffula trees stepped an orange tabby.

"Welcome to Wonderland," he purred.

Sidestepping behind the tree again he appeared behind another tree.

"Wonderland welcomes you."

Changing colours to red and blue plaid L5D squeaked in surprise.

"Siake! Ekais! How did you two get in here?"

Moving like fluid mirror images of each other the cats both stepped out from behind the Truffula trees.

"We're here because you wished for guidance."

"You wished for guidance so we're here."

"Follow us this way."

"This way, follow us."

Leading the way deeper into the forest the tabby cats wound their way through the trees confusing the lizard and neko. As they approached a clearing again, the cats turned their heads over their shoulders and grinned when, _poof!_ they disappeared.

Looking into the clearing Shi-chan noticed that there was a log with a person on it.

"OOOHHH! PERSON! YOU WITH THE FAYSE!"

When he looked up from his lap, the striped lizard saw that it was their mysterious Pocky emo. Flailing her body forward she raced towards the log. Before she got there though she heard a great screech erupt from her left.

"RAAWKS!"

Out from the lovely cotton candy Truffula trees leapt another emo-like person screaming his head off about some sort of rocks. Swiftly standing, the first emo pushed both the neko [who had secretly joined her friend] and the lizard out of the way.

"Ludo! Calm yourself! I doubt highly that they have any rocks."

Looking at Ludo [created by the wonderful Magic Shovel, go read her stuff], L5D instantly became a fan of this Ozzish person. He spoke with a thick accent so that unless you were good at picking things up you wouldn't understand him. Pouncing forward she launched her body at him tackling him to the ground.

Shi-chan sighed and almost licking her hand, forgetting that she didn't have paws anymore, she turned to the other emo and asked him what kind of rocks Ludo liked.

"Well that's his code name for his drugs. Any kind of drug really. He has three "pet rocks". Allegra, Aleve, and Advil."

Nodding the strangely calm neko sighed again.

"RAAWKS!"

"LUUDOO!"

The mixed croons of her friend and Ludo rang through the air and Shi-chan dropped down to the ground curling up.

"Heloo! Anyone care to help me? MOOO!"

A cow shout echoed over the clamour of the clearing and everyone except Ludo looked to where it came from. Giving each other mischievous looks, the girls smirked and stood up to explore what it was.

****Note:** Yet another chapter of their... Spontaneous adventure has erupted. Tune in next time to discover what will happen next. Remember we love comments, criticism and just reviews in general so keep up the good work... Though only two people have read it. xD


End file.
